Melting Inside
by GeorgeWeaslysGal
Summary: Harry has realised his love for Ginny, but too late. Everyone thinks all hope is lost, but Harry plows on. Will he liv happily after? first romance piece RR


Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this story. I am terrified of lawyers, so please don't hack into my computer, find out where I live and try to come and arrest me. 

A/N- this is my first romance piece, so I don't know if I suck at it or not. I am such a Harry/Ginny supporter, and I'm being heavily influenced by the fanfics I'm reading. Please read and review. I can't stand hate mail.

Melting Inside

"It's her," I said quietly to myself. Her, with her long, crimson hair, Emerald eyes, and that smile. It all just made me go weak in the knees. I wanted to be with her, spend my life with her, build a house with her, be there for her when she was sick. She was my life, my soul, my everything. Just the sight of her made me go all warm inside, as if I would never be sad ever again.

"Hey Harry, ol' buddy? You're drooling." I snapped out of my fantasy with a flash. "You think you could be more obvious? I don't think Crabb and Goyle picked up on your obsession"

"Shut up, Ron" God, didn't he know that I already knew? I knew I had no chance, that it was hopeless, but I couldn't help it. I had loved her since the moment I had set eyes on her. I knew her favorite book, her favorite color, her favorite muggle band. I kept a little black book on her every move. I knew that it was an obsession, but isn't that it's supposed to be with the person that you're destined to be with? 

"Harry, I know that you're obsessed, but you really need to get a grip. She's moved on." You'd think that he could help me, seeing that he was her brother, but he wouldn't. He said it was hopeless, which it was. He didn't know what it was like; he _had _the woman he loved. Then it hit me. _Hermione. _She had been dating Ron for a year now, was Ginny's best friend, I knew she could help me. She _had _to help me. I would die without her.

"I'll meet you later mate." I got up and left the Great Hall. There was one place to look. The library. Hermione was a school addict, so it was obvious where she would be. I broke into a run. I couldn't waist a second, not when my life was on the line. With every step, her name rang in my head. _Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. _

As I suspected, Hermione was in the library. "I need your help"

"Finally, that Potions essay is due tomorrow. I told you-"

I cut her off. "It's not about the essay. It's about… well… you see…" 

"Ah. Ginny problems" Sometimes her infinite knowledge got on my nerves, right under my skin. Not this time though. I didn't really feel like explaining. I slowly nodded.

"Harry, I don't really know what to say. You might have lost your change." She looked annoyingly sympathetic. 

"But what if you just talked to her? I'm sure you could do at least something." 

A strange look spread slowly over her sad looking face. "Oh, I almost forgot! Ron wants you to go and practice with him tonight!" 

"I was just talking to him, why couldn't he tell me then?" 

"Oh, erm…" She looked uncomfortable and I hadn't a clue why. "You know Ron, he had a notoriously bad memory" She smiled weakly."Oh, ok" I slowly turned around and walked. I didn't know where, I just knew I didn't want to be disturbed. A feeling of hurt swam through me. There was more of a chance of hell freezing over than Ginny and me dating, and now my best friends were obviously hiding something from me. 

I was surprised to find myself in the Astronomy tower. Tears clung to the side of my eyes. I looked around and made sure no one was there, and I slowly took out a cigarette. I didn't remember when I started, or why. I just needed an escape from it all. I knew far well what I was doing to my body, but I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about what I did to myself. Without her, it didn't matter.

"I didn't know you smoked," said a small voice in the corner. I was caught in a state of pure and utter shabbiness and distress. Harry Potter wasn't supposed to be either, not to the outside world at least. I slowly turned around to find something that made my heart stop beating. The world stopped turning, the birds stopped chirping, the wind stopped blowing. All was silent. It was _her_. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. It just kept playing over and over in my head.

"I didn't realize anyone else was here," I grumbled, putting out the fag. What else could go wrong today?

"Harry, what's wrong? You seem upset" Her eyes filled with concern. 

"It's nothing its just…" I trailed out. "Ginny, why don't you like me anymore?"

"Harry I-"

Suddenly, a dam burst inside of me. I needed to let out everything "You're all that I think about, all that I dream about. I want to live with you forever, to hold you and never let go. I want to have a family with you. I want to build a family with you. Please, _please _tell me you love me too." I spoke until I was out of breath. She sat in silence, staring at me, dumbstruck. Then, to my surprise and utter joy, a smile spread over her already beautiful face. She was glowing like the sun, and it made me melt inside. 

"Harry I- I love you too!" She burst into tears of joy. She was getting closer and closer to me. I could count every one of her freckles. I leaned in, eyes closed.

It was 6 o'clock as I headed towards the Quidditch field. The night air brushed against my face. I shuddered, pulling my cloak closer to me. As I arrived on the field, to my surprise, a girl of about 16 was there, waiting. 

"Ginny?"

"Harry?" I stared at her for a while, then it hit me. "This is one of their sad attempts to get us together, isn't it?" Ginny giggled. The giggle that always makes me melt inside. We turned to walk back up to the castle, hand in hand. 

A/N- ok please tell me what you thought. As I've said before, this is my first romance piece, and this is how I portray the inner workings of Harry Potter's mind. Tell me if it sucks, and I'll remove it and stick to comedy. 


End file.
